The present invention relates to a traveling floor cleaning appliance which comprises a cleaning tool engaging on a floor surface, a cleaning liquid tank as well as a dirty liquid container and a suction unit for taking up a cleaning liquid sprayed onto the floor surface and transferring this into the dirty liquid container.
Floor cleaning appliances of this type are used, in particular, as scrubbing machines, wherein one or more cleaning brushes are used as cleaning tool and these engage on the floor surface to be cleaned and clean it with the aid of the cleaning liquid. For this purpose, the cleaning liquid is sprayed on the floor surface in the region of the cleaning brushes and subsequently picked up again from the floor surface with loosened dirt due to the action of the suction unit and transferred into the dirty liquid container. In this respect, it is customary to mount the floor cleaning appliance on a mobile chassis which comprises a metal frame, for example, a tubular frame or a frame consisting of plate-like metal parts. The cleaning liquid tank is customarily designed as a separate container insertable into a housing of the floor cleaning appliance. German laid-open paper DE 30 21 520 A1 discloses a cleaning appliance, with which the housing has in the region of its vertical side walls and in the region of the floor chamber walls which extend parallel thereto and form closed chambers communicating with one another as receiving space for the cleaning liquid. The known cleaning appliance also comprises a dirt receiving space, into which a dirty liquid container can be inserted.
Constructions of this type entail a relatively heavy structure;
in addition, their production proves to be relatively complicated since various metal parts have to be connected to one another, for example, by way of welding or screws.